In Circle Opening
by Wolfy101
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot for Jay. Strong 'T'. SasuSaku. A club opening gets hot when Sasuke sees Sakura dance.


**For Jay and the way we got very frisky on at beach party. Dancing will never be the same! **

He stared at her.

This could NOT be happening.

It had been innocent…

…to begin with.

They had gotten the group together, going to an all age club in the next town that just opened. The whole place was black and smoky, the lights playing madly over the walls. The line had curved all the way around the two story building. The lower floor was pretty clean, it played oldies music and edited rap, and parents were allowed.

But the upper level.

The whole thing was soundproofed. The rap and hip hop was completely unleashed and the only adults were the ones cool enough that their kids went in before them to get them a 'Senile Senior' ID to get past the stair bouncer.

The room was filled with gyrating teenage bodies. Girls in raunchy costumes, and boys dressed no better.

He knew it would be hot.

He just didn't know it would be _this_ hot.

_**Flashback – kcabhsalF**_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Hey BAKA!!!!!"_

_The tall, muscular, raven haired boy turned to his best friend. The blonde footballer was racing down the hallway, not noticing the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors who scrambled out of his way._

"_Yes dobe?"_

"_You know that new club opening this Friday?"_

_He knew. _

_It was gonna be the hottest event this year. Only a select few were going to be allowed in each hour if they weren't on the bouncer's list, and the club was open all night._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, Ino's dad helped design it, and he got us on the opening list!"_

_Sasuke tried not to get excited, only letting a minimal amount of interest show in his onyx eyes._

"_Who's 'us' Naruto?"_

_The two began toward their first period class._

"_Everyone! You, me, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Gia, Shikamaru,_ _Temari_, _Choji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, and a few of the others."_

_By this time the two Seniors had entered their first period class, History with Kakashi. Which basically meant they had a whole period free._

"_Ah."_

"_So, that mean your coming?"_

_Sasuke turned to the seat next to his in the third isle. Ino put her books down and regarded him. Her long blonde hair pulled back in its classic ponytail. _

_Her mini skirt and tank were a loud protest to her single status. Sasuke stood out against his friends, his permanently black and navy clothes plain against her rhinestones and Naruto's loud orange T's._

"_Hn." He shrugged._

"_Ugh." She let out an annoyed sigh._

"_Whatever. So far everyone has said 'yes' except you and Sakura. Did anyone see her this weekend?"_

"_No. Why?" Naruto looked up, alarmed._

_He used to be head over heels for the pink haired girl, but once that faded he came to see her as his closest girl friend, the sister he always looked out for. _

_Sasuke also listened a bit closer. Sakura used to be really annoying, then she disappeared for a few weeks the summer before freshman year. _

_No one heard any news from her. _

_Her parents said she had gone away for a camp. That was it. They hedged every question involving the camp details, and Sakura did the exact same thing when she eventually returned._

_She came back completely different. She didn't give Sasuke another glance. Suddenly he was just another guy friend to her. She wasn't cold, just clearly uninterested. _

_And became more irresistible each year. _

_Not that he noticed, of course._

_Yeah, right._

_Just then the bell rang, and Sasuke was ripped from his thoughts. _

_Kakashi entered from the rear of the class, and was halfway through calling out roll while reading a book when the door opened again._

"_Gomen ne. I have a note."_

_Sasuke turned with the rest of the class to watch Sakura walk in. Her pink skirt matched her hair and her white tank top showed off her tan. Her hair was up in the same messy bun she had worn it in for the last year. He absentmindedly wondered how long it was now. _

_Was it as soft as it looked?_

_Whoa! Stop that train of thought right there Uchiha! _

_He gave himself a rough mental shake._

"_Hey!" Ino whispered as Sakura sat down in front of her, "Where were you all weekend?"_

"_Oh, no where." But she didn't hide her sly smile behind her binder fats enough for Sasuke to miss it. "Why? What's up?"_

"_What are you doing Friday night?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nuh-uh. You're coming to the opening of the 'In Circle' with me."_

"_No way! Seriously?!"_

_Kakashi looked up._

"_A little quieter please."_

"_Sorry sir!" The two chorused._

"_Seriously!"_

_**End Flashback - kcabhsalF dnE**_

Which is how he got here. Standing in front of the huge club building at 8:00 on Friday night. Somehow they had all talked their parents into thinking it would be a sleepover, so no one would know of they stayed at the club all night. Which was the plan.

Sasuke was still in his black jeans and his blue shirt from school and Naruto was as neon orange as ever. Gia was green. Go figure. And the other guys were just as casual.

But they all stared when the girls arrived.

Hinata was wearing a light blue lacy tank with a jean miniskirt and minimal make up. And even then it looked like Neji was gonna blow a gasket. And Naruto was standing straighter and staring harder then he ever had before. Guess where he'd be all night?

Ino was a little less clad, but her plaid mini skirt, red fishnets, and red off the shoulder top fit in well with what most of the other patrons were wearing.

Tenten was pushing it, her black halter mini dress accentuating every curve. Sneeze and the entire thing looked liable to rip at the seams.

But if she was pushing it, Sasuke was convinced that Sakura had rammed it with all her feminine might.

Her halter gold halter top had almost no back, the front scooped low over a full chest he had tried so hard to avoid thinking about that past two years. It ended above her toned stomach, her black skirt ended just below the 'skank' line. Her hair was loose just brushing the top of her skirt drawing attention to her nicely rounded read end, a contrast against her smooth milk chocolate back.

She gave him a smile. A smile to a **friend**.

Tonight was gonna be hard in more ways then one.

Oh.

Oh Kami.

He tried hard not to groan.

This was so unfair.

They had shown ID and gone upstairs, grabbing a table in one corner. Then they had split up.

Hinata had dragged Naruto onto the floor followed quickly by the others.

Sasuke had stayed at the table. He would rather just watch for now.

Mims 'This is Why I'm Hot' began to play, and his friends are quickly scattered in the crowded dance floor.

Then a gap opened. Sakura and Ino are dancing. He had never seen them dance.

Oh Kami.

It was like a music video. They were almost touching, using moved ripped straight off MTV.

Ino was good, Sakura was ten times better. Her body rolled and grinded. Her hair flashed around her in the lights. The people around them were making a circle, swaying and cat calling.

The song ended too soon in some ways but not soon enough in others. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Oh Kami. Oooooooh Kami.

He needed to cool down. He needed-

No. Oh, oh, NO!

'Pop. Lock. and Drop it.'

No.

But she did. A grin crossed her face, and she joined a group of people he'd never seen as they seemed to perform the whole music video.

He suddenly wished his jeans were a hell of a lot looser. And Sakura was a hell of a lot closer.

He noticed Gaara, a senior from a rival school watching her, his eyes hot.

Sasuke stood before he registered the anger. He was stuck between two possible actions.

Hit Gaara and drag Sakura from the club. Then, unsupervised find something to do…all night.

Walk onto the dance floor and kiss her passionately, show every man on the floor that he had her, and that he was letting them see her, not touch her.

Both sounded good, and he was leaning toward the first when…

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

Sakura's grin was evil, and made his heart race and his entire body vibrate.

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

He watched her move, as spellbound as every man watching her. Shakira had nothing on her. **Nothing.**

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

He made his way through the bodies, on the inner circle, close to her lithe form. Her skin glittered with sweat. Gia was across from him, the boy's eyes full of yearning. He never had gotten over her.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

This was his new favorite song. It described what was going on perfectly.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed. She loved this. This was euphoric for her. Ecstasy for him, watching her like this. Imagining her beneath him, the same look on her face. Her body arching against him.

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

She opened her eyes; they were cloudy when they met his. He saw the shock go through her as she registered the look in his eyes. Her hips never stopped though. If anything they intensified.

She was torturing him.

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

As the song ended people began to applaud, the boys beginning to move forward with purpose. She didn't seem to notice. Her eyes locked with his.

He saw it then. The look that he used to see before that summer. The love. And he didn't try to hide it in his own eyes this time. She gasped, drawing his attention to her full lips.

He didn't register what song was on. Didn't care. She was dancing a whole different way now. Sideling toward him, every curve standing out to his fiery eyes.

The distance between them closed, and he leaned down, a hair's breadth away from her lips.

Then…

…he moved back.

A smirk painting his chiseled face.

"Not here."

But his voice was still hot and heavy as she followed him to a deserted corner behind one of the towering speakers.

"Sasu-"

His lips devoured hers.

It was never an innocent kiss.

As soon as his lips touched hers her mouth was open, his hot tongue sliding over hers as he sucked in a breath.

One hand was in his hair, her other rubbing his muscled arm helplessly as she let out a whimper when he pushed her into the wall. One of his arms was grinding her hips against his while the other cushioned her head.

She bit his upper lip as she swallowed his muffled moan.

They were both breathing hard when they parted, his leg in between hers, her skirt riding up.

They were both thankful the speaker blocked them from prying eyes.

"Kami Sakura. Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?"

She gaped at him, her mouth slightly open and her lips pink from their passion. With a groan he started forward to claim her again.

Her finger on his lips stopped him, but barley.

"If you want me to be able to talk within the next hour, you have to stop kissing me like that."

He smirked then moved forward again, nibbling her earlobe.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop kissing you."

He felt her shiver against him.

"The summer before freshman year."

That managed to stop him. Just.

"The camp I went to was actually this socialite thing. You learned all sorts of modern day stuff. My parents thought it would be fun. I took a dancing course. Turned out I was the best one there."

She stopped but he could tell there was more.

"Sasuke…I really can't think when you do that."

Her voice was rough. That's when he realized he had absent mindedly been playing with the hem of her shirt, sliding his fingers under and then back. Teasing them both. With much effort he stilled his hand.

"I also took a high school acting course. How to act with bitches and awful teachers and troublemakers and stuff. That's where…" She trailed off and looked down. He had the sudden urge to cradle her in his arms and kiss her eyelids.

"Where?"

She blushed.

"Where I learned how to pretend I didn't love you."

His breath hissed.

Then he was on her with a whole new energy.

She let out a gasp and he was in her mouth, exploring her all over again. He would never get tired of her.

He pulled away, thought better of it and went back. It took his two more tries before he could finally tear his lips swollen from hers.

"Sa-Sakura." He panted.

Slowly her eyes opened. They were clouded with lust and passion.

"I love you too."

Her eyes widened, full of shock again.

"Marry me."

"What?!"

"After we graduate in a few months. We'll both be eighteen. As the head of my family, I have enough money to get us through life without wanting for anything. Please. Choose me Sakura. You can have anyone, but choose me."

He knew he sounded desperate, but he was.

She stared at him for an eternity. Then her eyes filled with joy.

"Yes."

He couldn't breath.

"Yes Sasuke! Yes!!!"

He slammed his body into hers.

And the two of them didn't leave the shelter of the speaker for a loooooong time.

**There you go Jay!**

**Disclaimer: Standard for all characters and song included.**

**Did you like it? I did! YAY pure fluff!!!!!!!!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
